Talk:Stefan Baudelaire
Yes, finally! Someone else who knows that Zeus's eyes aren't blue! *Glomps LemonFairy* Sparrowsong 01:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) but what are the chances of Zeus's kids all having electric blue eyes. I think its like a mutation when the lighting part of Zeus manifests into eye colour Warboss95 02:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thalia's the only living demigod child of Zeus. While she does have electric blue eyes, it has been proven that Zeus has grey eyes and Thalia's mum has electric blue eyes. Sparrowsong 02:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) where does it say that? Warboss95 02:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Bahaha, okay, the funniest thing about this is while you're totally right, Sparrow, I actually left that in accidentally because I C&P'd the template. 'Cause Stefan is Aphrodite's kid; Leonard Presswood, however, is one of Zeus', with the blue eyes from his mother's side because they're heritage is mostly an English/Western-European mix. (And yes, I can tell you the heritage of all of my OCs; I can even go back generations, birthdates and all. :P) XD LemonFairy 02:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) you put alot more effort into your characters than i do. Havent even explored much of the marauder's past a few adventures but thats about it Warboss95 02:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been told by a number of creditable sources that knowing what makes your character tick is one of the most important things you can do. I don't feel I can adequately know what makes a character tick unless I know where they come from--themselves and their family. (There are all sorts of things in my personal character profiles I don't bother including in these. I know where Stefan's family immigrated from and when; I have Morgan Davis' (I don't think I've posted her yet) family lineage, including her uncle who died a few years back in an accident--and how that affected her; I have mortal friends marked down, demigod friends, past and future relationships, defining moments in their life. Frick, I've got Leo's conception date and place down. :P) Yeah... I'm odd... ^^;; LemonFairy 02:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Warboss: Reread the part in TLF where Percy goes to Olympus. Zeus is described to have grey eyes. LemonFairy: Funnily enough, I know the approximate date of my conception - September 18, 1996. And guess what? I have a character named Stefan, too! Well, you probably know him already XD. Sparrowsong 03:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Was it her maternal or paternal uncle? I know the exact date of my conception, or did at one time. (It's either June 16, '93, or July 16... probably July.) Because I was a planned baby. (My mother has PCOS which makes conceiving hard. :P) I actually simply used Stefan because a) I know a kid with the name, b) it seemed to fit his personality c) I like the way it flows with French names. (And it was her maternal uncle; because she's a demigod, and her father is Hermes. He died (or, dies...) August 9, 2068 in a building bombing in Louisville, Kentucky at the age of 47; his name is Harold Luke Davis, and he was born (will be born) on May 1, 2021. Morgan was three at the time. Harold left behind a wife (Marisa Jean Davis, née Volk, age 48), son (Joshua Michael Davis, age 14), and a daughter (April Caroline Davis, age 11). At the time of Harold's death, Morgan's mother--Jaclyn Marie Davis--was 29. Harold was the oldest of the four children of Marie Audrey Davis (née Cardiff) and Michael Conner Davis, who are Morgan's maternal grandparents. I could talk about those two, too--their meeting, their first date, their marriage--but I'll leave it there. Any more questions? :3 yes, I swear this was all already down in the document I've got written up for her. XP LemonFairy 03:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Woah...that's pretty amazing... Sparrowsong 04:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC)